Talk:LeMat Revolver
I cant work out how to add this to the main article, so if someone wants to add it be my guest Steepo Man 18:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason this weapon is shown reloading so fast is because the LeMat in game appears to be a top-break catridge conversion instead of the standard cap and ball side loading version. Billytheboy 21:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait.....what????(Death544 17:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) When metallic cartridges first came into wide use, many percussion cap weapons were modified to use cartridges. The Springfield trap door carbine is another weapon that was originally a percussion cap rifle. Also, if you watch the LeMats's reload animation, it is clearly seen being broken open. Billytheboy 16:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Could someone put on this page where someone can buy this revolver, there's only a bit about how a mission will get you into mexico but won't unlock the gun. There's nothing that tells you how to unlock it. Redlazer 03:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think its pretty cool that the second barrel acts like a mini shotgun, I wish they would of included it in the game. when you have completed the appointment time you can buy it from escalera Shotgun Barrel edit reverted Who removed my edit on the page detailing the second barrel? The information was accurate, didn't appear elsewhere on the page and wasn't biased or anything, so why is it gone? 11:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT I'll leave the point here in case anyone else decides to put it back, I'm not getting caught up in an editing war. The smoothbore under-barrel of the LeMat would in real life be used to fire 16 or 18 guage shotgun shells, a feature unfortunately unavailable in Red Dead Redemption. :The policy of the wiki is that the information contained here directly pertains to the game. In cases where there is a real world equivalent, such as with weapons, links are provided to an external source (e.g. Wikipedia) so that people interested in learning more can do so. A link exists on this page and a note in the trivia section points to that link for more information (the external link notes the shotgun action of the LeMat). :For any given page, the amount of trivia that could be added could easily dwarf the rest of the page and completely lose the focus of the wiki, which is why the policy exists. There are many pages on the wiki, including weapon pages, that do not currently adhere to this policy and have "trivia creep" - these are rectified when noted and as time allows. :2ks4 (talk) 13:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :It couid not use shotgun shotshells and the original was a 16 gauge, the reproduction is a 20 gauge. It would have been loaded first with powder, then a wad, then the shot, then another wad to keep the shot from falling out. 19:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Help About the glitch, does the Escalera gunsmith NEVER return? Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) : It does, keep trying. (talk/ /blog) 19:31, March 9, 2015 (UTC) : ANDREE8GLEE17 is right, he will return. Save somewhere besides Escalera and then either wait a few in game days or reset your cosole. NoahZlatich (talk) 00:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC)